


curiosity killed the cat

by thegeneralgirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, spoilers for s2 ep 8 (dark owl)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeneralgirl/pseuds/thegeneralgirl
Summary: Marinette had almost opened her eyes. // post dark owl speculation.





	curiosity killed the cat

Marinette almost opens her eyes.

-

-

She’d always been the one to insist on keeping their identities secret. He’d asked, cajoled, begged, and she’d said _no_ , _it’s not safe_ , _maybe in the distant future_ again, and again, and again.

Tikki had made her promise, but—

She’d wanted it more than Chat Noir could have ever imagined.

Alya is Marinette’s best friend, but Marinette is only half of herself. Chat Noir knows her—all of her. He’d known her when she was just a girl in an uncomfortable magic suit, and he’d believed in her then too. He’d caught her, and saved her, and given himself up for her. They’d flown together.

She lets herself think about the ramifications of that less than she lets herself think about the boy on the other side of the mask.

And she doesn’t let herself think of him often.

-

-

Marinette almost opens her eyes.

She’d heard his whisper; she’d felt the stinging warmth of magic as his transformation dropped. She’d expected those, but the heat of his bare hand catches her by surprise; no leather, no gloves. His palm is smooth—the calluses on her fingers, earned from long nights of sewing, almost catch against his skin.  
Marinette had always thought of Chat Noir as a relentless force, a boy that flung himself into his everyday life with as much energy as he does crime fighting, prone to scrapes and bruises and falls that he’d shrug off with a loud joke, but the moment slams into her, forces her to recalibrate and she wants to—she wants—

She wants to know. She wants to grab his hand instead of the ring. Marinette wants to open her eyes.

-

- 

In the end, she doesn’t, because with Chat Noir she’s Ladybug even when she isn’t transformed. That night though, Marinette allows herself to daydream for just a little while. She lets herself think of his large, fine-boned hands, and carefully rearranges the pieces she has of her partner.

(Idly, she wonders what he does with his free time. Maybe, he's an artist. Maybe, he even plays the piano...)

 

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr.


End file.
